Dividing the Fruit
by Opal Amari
Summary: Mewtwo's DNA has been unknowingly aquired and sold, and Mewtwo "clones" are at risk of being created by anyone. Now the real Mewtwo has no choice but to stop these creations before their powers get completely out of hand...
1. Chapter 1

            (A/n) Man, what is up with this weather? I mean, it rains for a week, then it's sunny, then it's BOILING, then they say it will pour rain it only drizzles the slightest… I mean, come on!!! Let's have some sane weather for a while, already!!! Sheesh…

              
  


                                                Chapter 1

Deep within a dark cave known as the Unknown Dungeon, off the coast of Cerulean City, stood a Pokemon. Not just any Pokemon, though. This one, standing on a small plateau in the middle of a cavern pond, was the rarest of the rare. The one and only Mewtwo. 

But though deep in thought, the cloned Pokemon was not worried about the neighboring town. The one human he trusted was outside, guarding the dungeon door, as promised in their deal. 

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            At the entrance to the Dungeon though, the man lay bound and gagged at the side of the cavern. Seven shady characters stood at the mouth of the cave, PokéBalls in hand. Two of them snickered at the trussed and helpless young man, but a third elbowed them and told them to get marching. Quietly, the septet entered the dark cave, PokéBalls at ready. 

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Mewtwo looked down at his reflection in the water. Humans created him years ago in the Cinnabar Island laboratory, but he escaped by destroying it. Using his psychic powers, the most powerful of all Pokemon, he had flown off across the land of Kanto. Keeping out of sight, he managed to learn about most of the country and it's towns. He began to seek asylum in secretive places where humans could not find him. After mapping the country in his head, he chose to live in the most secretive place he had learned of: the very Unknown Dungeon he currently resided in. He had had it with humans for more reason than one. Aside from the obvious, being their arrogance and greed and constant annoyance to his privacy, the other reason was dead-set in his mind from the day he was born: they must never be able to create another Mewtwo. He knew his powers were too strong for him alone to control. He had already caused so much destruction with his abilities: imagine what several Mewtwos could do! 

            Mewtwo sighed. Although he knew any Mewtwo was a problem, loneliness was another thing. The only Pokemon he could even slightly relate to were the Hypnos that occasionally wandered the cavern, and even they were too slow and sleepy to talk to. Most of the other Pokemon weren't interested in the strange clone. They were too busy trying to stay away from the few humans that wandered the cave. Mewtwo sighed again. 

            A sudden noise sounded behind him, and Mewtwo turned. The not unfamiliar sight and sound of approaching Golbats startled him out of his thoughts. This time there was a swarm of them, seven all together. Predictably, they surrounded Mewtwo, hovering in preparation for food. Mewtwo grunted in annoyance. It was not uncommon for him to be attacked by hungry Golbats, who sometimes found too little food to remember not to attack Psychic Pokemon. This swarm had a strange look in their eyes though; their eyes were dull, rather than teeming with hunger. Mewtwo prepared his Confusion attack, ready to confuse the bats into attacking and knocking out each other.

            Then suddenly, the Golbats fell and disappeared!

            This shocked Mewtwo so much he lost attack concentration. The spots where the Golbats landed were, instead, occupied by seven Dittos! Like the Golbats, Dittos were not uncommon, but seven at a time was indeed confusing. For a second, Mewtwo faced seven Dittos surrounding him. Then, quickly, the Dittos began to glow and transform, and Mewtwo found himself looking at... 

Himself. Times seven. 

Quicker than the eye could see, Mewtwo Teleported out of the Dungeon basement to his backup shelter: the Seafoam Islands. Had he stayed a split second longer, he would have noticed the seven syringes that plunged into the arms of the Ditto/Mewtwos. As soon as the real Mewtwo had Teleported, the Dittos lost control of their disguises and morphed back. Without the real Pokemon there in front of them, they could no longer maintain their disguise perfectly and dropped it. But it didn't matter to their seven shady masters: each one quickly pulled out their respective syringe and returned their Dittos to their PokéBalls, slipping both underneath black jackets with big, red, embroidered R's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some hours later, two scientists stood in a lab, observing and noting the blood and DNA samples brought to them by the seven shady Ditto trainers. One of them, who had been the third shady character, questioned the other scientist, "I dun get it. Why couldn't we have just used our other, stronger Pokemon?"

            The second scientist glared at the first. "You idiot, you know why! You were there when Mewtwo was created, remember? Remember Cinnabar Lab?"

            The first stared dully. "Oh YEAH!" he cried at last. "Man, that thing was crazy powerful."

            The second rolled her eyes. "Yes, and remember what happened to the building? Well, that's the reason we're stuck in this janitor's closet of a laboratory."

            The first nodded vaguely. "That doesn't explain why I couldn't use my Houndoom. Or my real Golbat. I mean, my Golby could suck tons more DNA than any fake Ditto can!"

            The second slammed her notebook down on the table. "Because," she said with controlled frustration, "Golbats are weak to Psychic attacks."

            She picked her notebook up again. "Don't you know? That Mewtwo would have destroyed your Golbat with a single swipe of the paw. But with a Ditto? Not only does it copy the DNA perfectly; it also doesn't attack, so the opponent won't feel threatened and run away, OR attack back. Besides," she said more calmly, "we need this DNA."

            She grinned in the directions of two things; her computer, and a cryogenics tube. "Oh yes, this plan will work!"

            (A/n) May finals allow it, I'll try and have the next chapter up A.S.A.P. Of course, if I've not failed any classes since then…

            Also, to be honest, this isn't one of those "new Mewtwo" stories. Actually, quite the opposite, since I'm sick to friggin' death of those damn "new Mewtwo/female Mewtwo stories." TRUST me, quite the opposite. Um… enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/n) Wow… not even up for 24 hours and already it's gotten four reviews… (That's a lot for a review-deprived person like me!) Wow, thanks a BILLION to you four people! (Even if you already knew the plotline Nire… but don't give it away! Help me finish "It followed me home!") Oh yeah, to Starlight the Wanderer… I'll check that story out sometime! Maybe next week, cause that's the only week of freedom I'll have at ALL this summer… And good stories didn't die! They were just buried alive by the abundance of AAML, "new Mewtwo" fics, hatefics, and the rest. But they're still there; you just have to dig deeper into the fandom to find them.

            Oh yeah, to QQQ… Stupid me, I forgot to mention this. This story takes place in the R/B/Y-G/S/C (but not Ruby/Sapphire) worlds, so this isn't the same Mewtwo from the anime. Plus Mewtwo was distracted by his thoughts when the Ditto/Golbats approached. Besides, I don't think Mewtwo really _can_ read thoughts… And as for the Dittos… um… let's leave it, since I don't have a logical explanation for that. But thanks for pointing those things out! I never would have remembered them otherwise!

            Oh yeah, I'd also like to say I know NOTHING about cryogenics and cloning, so please don't point out any mistakes regarding them.

Chapter 2

            The group of bandits was gathered together in a small meeting room. Each person was more restless than the other. Quite suddenly, the two scientists burst into the room, notes in hand. The male scientist was carrying a large black lockbox, which he set down on the table. The lady scientist addressed the group.

            "Gentlemen! Our plan so far has been successful. Mewtwo's DNA is ours for our usage!" 

            Some of the men clapped, but the others grunted and glared. The scientist held up her hand for silence. "Of course, you all know your duties." The second scientist, more of an assistant, unlocked the box, revealing five smaller boxes. 

            "Within each box is a test tube. Each tube," the lady explained, "contains enough DNA to create one Mewtwo clone." The second scientist started handing out a box to each remaining member, save one. The others clasped their boxes protectively. "If the process is executed correctly, the clone will look exactly like Mewtwo, save for the markings, and will be in possession of incredible powers."

            The men muttered excitedly to one another. "However," the speaker called out over the noise, "there is a condition. Lights please." Her assistant shut off the lights and switched on a projector in the back of the room. The lady pulled down a screen and a slide of complex DNA strands appeared. "You all already know about how the DNA works. Most of you were there when the first Mewtwo was created."

            Three of the men nodded grimly, remembering the catastrophe. The lady clicked a button and the slide changed. This time, an apple was displayed on the screen. "But the previous experiment was different. MUCH different. This DNA is for creating clones of a clone. The DNA back at the old lab was pure. Un-cloned. MEW DNA. And of course, our top scientists were on it, so they were able to do all sorts of gene-splicing and testing. Mewtwo was designed to be as powerful, if not more, than Mew itself. But of course, we never got to test that theory…" she frowned, crumpling a piece of paper in her hands.

            "But anyway, the complication in this project is that rather than taking pure DNA, we took cloned DNA. There's a big difference, and since it won't necessarily be us creating these things, the finished results will not be like the real Mewtwo. Observe…" 

            She pulled a laser pointer out of her pocket and indicated to the apple on the screen. "Suppose this is Mewtwo." 

The others leaned forward, eager to hear this out.

"The DNA taken is going to be used to make clones of a clone. So imagine that we would clone this apple by cutting it." She switched the slide, now showing two halves of the apple. "So we have two halves, but neither can be equal to the whole apple. So the portions have almost equally divided the properties of the whole fruit."

"And what the hell does this have to do with the project???" yelled the man who hadn't received a DNA sample.

The speaker pointed her laser pointer right in his eyes. He yelped and fell over backwards in his chair, clutching his eyes. Pointer back on the screen, she calmly continued, "Anyway, if the apple is split into five equal portions, like the DNA we have, the portions will each only have 1/5 of the whole apple. So technically, the clones will have 1/5 of the power, intelligence, and stats of the original Mewtwo. Of course…" 

She switched the slides again so now five unequal apple slices were displayed on the screen.

"… some portions will be more equal than the others."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep within the Seafoam Islands, on the fourth basement, two Seels played on a small island. They butted heads playfully, trying to get the other to fall into the water surrounding the rock. Suddenly, as they prepared for another joust, there was a sudden distortion of the air and a small flash and Mewtwo teleported right between them. The two young Pokemon were so startled that they skidded to a stop and flopped squealing into the water, swimming away with the current.

Mewtwo panted heavily. Teleportation was a lot of work, but it was mandatory. He knew all about Dittos. He had encountered Dittos several times before and each one had, obviously, Transformed into Mewtwo. Even a Ditto/Mewtwo is extremely powerful, no matter how low its stats are; but it's a fact that if the Pokemon they morph disappears, they cannot maintain their morph. And seven Mewtwo morphs? If they had attacked the power would have blown the whole northern coast off the map!!! 

Mewtwo shuddered at the thought. He had to stay in these islands overnight, just until he was sure the group of transforming Pokemon had broken up. There was no way he was going to risk any more… copies.

He looked around. Thinking about staying overnight was one thing. Actually doing it was another. This was the deepest, safest part of the Islands, but it was also surrounded by cold water. Mewtwo shuddered again. The only thing he couldn't stand, other than humans, was being wet. The island he was standing on was nothing but a massive boulder in the water, covered in gravel and rocks. Nothing but moss grew down here.

Using his psychic powers to light up the cavern, Mewtwo floated along the length of the island, searching for soft moss to sleep on. Apparently, the cave got colder as he moved on, but he needed something to sleep on so he kept going. He was so intent on searching the ground that he didn't notice what was in front of him until his face hit something soft, causing his light to go out. Floating backwards, he looked up as two large red eyes stared down at him, with light all of their own. For the first time in his entirety, Mewtwo felt the slightest bit of fear. But he was more surprised than afraid. The eyes shone brighter, illuminating the cave and the being they belonged to. Mewtwo had to shield his eyes from the intensity. Suddenly, the creature let out a ringing call, laced with the sound of a songbird, "CUUuUUUuuUUuUuUuU!!!!" This time Mewtwo had to hold his ears; the sound was so loud. Yet it was calming to him. But he dared not look up. Instead, he created a psychic barrier, and just in time too, because the behemoth shot a shining blue beam from its beak. Everything it touched was instantly frozen and the beam continued until the whole of the cavern was a giant ice cave.

Mewtwo's barrier took the ice attack for him, shielding him from the blizzard. The attack blasted against the barrier, and the Psychic Pokemon had to struggle to maintain it. But after only half a minute, the blasts began to silence. Once he was sure the attack was over, he looked out at his barrier, which was frosted over. Upon lowering it, he noticed that the shape of the barrier had stayed. He whipped his tail against it and quickly drew it back, recoiling at the pain shooting through his whole backside. There had to be at least an half an inch of ice there. He was trapped inside his own snow globe!!!

Once again, the creature's call sang out, this time laced with understandable words:

"Creature that interrupts my peace!!! You are one of great power!!! But none is greater on this Island than I, the all-powerful ARTICUNO!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The female scientist finished up her slideshow. "Now you all know your assignments. You must sell that DNA as high as you can. This project is too perfect to pass up! Follow instructions and we'll get the money we'll need in no time!" she turned to leave, then stopped and looked at the six men getting out of their seats. "Remember one thing: Do. Not. Get. Caught. And do not, under ANY circumstance, try and find Mewtwo." Then she re-entered her lab, her assistant trailing behind.

The odd man out, the one who hadn't received a DNA sample, growled and sulked out of the room. He was onto the whole scheme. And he would get that DNA no matter what! While the others left the building, murmuring excitedly among themselves, the last member trailed behind, an grin as evil as a Gengar's plastered on his face.

(A/n) Apologies to George Orwell. The "some portions will be more equal than the others" line is almost a rip-off of the line from "Animal Farm" (one helluva great book). But rip-offing and apologizing is the sincerest form of flattery… right? So please don't sue! And thanks again to all who read this; you're making my end-of-the-year a whole lot better. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

(A/n) I live!!! And I didn't catch any of the horrible illnesses that were spread around me in the past month of summer! No flu or strep throat for me!!! And another chapter for you!

Honestly, thank you guys a lot for putting up with this (assuming you _did_ put up with it). You seriously rule. And for that, I will make this the most kick arse story you'll ever read from me!!!  Trust me, this is as good as my stories will get until I actually start writing out my second kick arse story, which even my brother considers kick arse. And my brother knows kick arse-ness!!! So, yeah. 

            And don't worry about the plot or anything. Even though I'm doing this blindly, everything is going to eventually fit into place (I hope…) But I'll do my best. You have my word, and that's a Hanni Promise*!!! 

                                                                                    *Not actual valid promise.

                                                Chapter 3

            The shady men exited the lab, each with his own devious thoughts forming in his head. They split up without any good-byes and each went off in different directions, each with their precious cargo. Only the DNA-less man remained, following one of the members.

This man did have a name. However, he preferred to keep his real name under wraps; instead, he followed a Team Rocket fad of nicknaming oneself. Thus he went under the nickname "Hammer". He preferred to keep the reasons for the nickname quite; according to him, it kept people confused, making him seem mysterious and deep.

Hammer quietly followed behind his coworker. It was nighttime in the city and most of the lights in the buildings were out, so stealth was pretty easy. Streetlights were no problem. Activity was limited in this part of the town; very few people were seen. It was somewhat quiet, except for the occasional sound of a passing car and the blare of a radio or television from a building window. Judging by the darkness, it was probably very late at night. Hammer and his coworkers had been in the lab since that afternoon. Glaring, he seethed inside at the thought. It was bad enough that he didn't get any of the DNA samples; but the female scientist had completely trashed his dignity with the laser-pointer. However, the man he was trailing quickly turned in to a dark alley, forcing Hammer to jump out of his thoughts and follow him.

Slowly they proceeded down the alley. The soft sounds of the city faded farther down, and Hammer had to step lightly to avoid being heard by his colleague. Fortunately, the other didn't make any sign of hearing him. Hammer grinned; sneaking along like this brought back fond childhood memories, mostly of sneaking along behind friends, surprising them; and usually, when they weren't looking, he pick pocketed things from their bags and pockets.

Then, quite suddenly, the coworker stopped. His stomach jumping, Hammer ducked behind a nearby trashcan and a pile of loose bricks, holding his breath and quietly berating himself for getting wrapped up in his thoughts like that. He heard footsteps. Slowly peeking out from the gap between the can and the brick wall it resided against, he saw his colleague surrounded by five men in black uniforms. Each one had a big red "R" embroidered on the front.

The man in the middle spat at the ground. "Who're you?" he growled at Hammer's coworker.

"Why ain't we never seen ya around?" a second man inquired menacingly.

The coworker trembled slightly. "I… I, eh…"

A third man stepped forward. He was easily the strongest of them all, judging by his muscles bulging under his uniform. "Where's your I.D.?" he grunted.

"I - I… don't… have it with me?" the coworker wheezed.

The first man grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "You ain't no Rocket, ain'tcha?"

"He's an imposter!" the fourth man yelled. The others began to close in on the coworker.

"Hmmmm, what's this?" the second man asked, pulling the box from the impostor's grasp.

"Leave that alone!" the impostor gasped, still hanging in the air.

"Oh, somethin' important?" the Rocket sneered, shifting the box from hand to hand. "Well, let's just call it a price to pay for impersonating Team Rocket." He pulled away from the group, pocketing the box.

Now, Hammer knew this coworker well. He was one of the older men, but he was no less incompetent when it came to Pokemon battling. Before any of the Rockets could stop him, the imposter swiftly reached behind him and pulled out a PokéBall, quickly throwing it at the Rocket suspending him. The Rocket yelled and dropped the imposter; at the same time as an Ekans popped out of the PokéBall and wrapped itself around him. The Rockets were equally swift though. In less than six seconds, the alley was crowded with fighting Pokemon. The imposter pulled out his other five Pokemon, a Muk, another Ekans, a Golbat, a Gloom, and, of course, his Ditto. The Rockets countered with three Sneasels, an Arbok, and a Weezing.   

            Within seconds there was chaos. The Rockets' Pokemon were pitted against the imposter's in an insane battle. The alley was quickly filled with Smog, flashing claws, various status-affecting powders, yells, aerial attacks, and orders from the trainers. But what was happening in the battle was not important to Hammer. His gaze, though blocked often by the fiasco, was on the second Rocket, who had secretly pulled out a Raticate. Straining his vision, Hammer noticed a long scar running down the Raticate's left eye, keeping the eye shut. The Rocket hurriedly handed the box to the Pokemon.

"Here! Raticate! Take the box and go!" the man roared. "We'll meet you at the headquarters!"

The Raticate grabbed the box between its teeth and dashed off in Hammer's direction. Hammer panicked. He had to get the DNA! Quickly, he pulled out a PokéBall and threw it at Raticate as it passed. The aim was true and Raticate was knocked off its feet as the box skidded away. Since it was an owned Pokemon, the PokéBall shorted out and bounced uselessly to the ground. But its mission was complete; the box was out of the Raticate's grasp. As quick as possible, Hammer swapped the box for half of a loose brick that was lying on the ground. Raticate got up and shook itself off. But with the darkness and its blindness in one eye, it couldn't tell the difference between the brick and the box; it scooped up the brick and took off again. 

Hammer then pulled out another PokéBall. "Murkrow, go!" he hissed, and the Dark bird Pokemon flew out, perching on it's master's outstretched arm.

"Hey, who's that guy over there?" one of the real Rockets called from the fray.

"Another imposter!" the leader cried.

 "Faint Attack, quickly!" Hammer ordered.

"Krow!" Murkrow cawed obediently, and it began to fade. Hammer faded with his Pokemon and before the Rockets could send their own Pokemon after him, Hammer had disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mewtwo looked through his icy prison. He knew about Articuno from the Lab where he was born; next to him, the three legendary birds were the laboratory's biggest obsession. Half the laboratory team was on the project searching for the birds, though they were never successful. But right now Mewtwo found himself staring at the first legendary bird Articuno, distorted by the ice. The fierce red eyes glared piercingly down at his own. 

"Creature! Name yourself!" Articuno sang, in the same loud voice.

Mewtwo was too startled to answer at first. What should he do? Should he attack? _No,_ he thought to himself. It was too risky. Articuno wasn't a legendary for nothing; he was the master of ice itself. This snow globe was enough proof for Mewtwo that he would be frozen before he could even launch an attack. And the attack itself would be frozen as well.  

"CREATURE!" Articuno sang again, but this time louder. He was clearly getting agitated. "You possess great powers! I know you are no normal Pokemon! So name yourself and you'll be spared for the time, or remain silent and you will be destroyed!"

Mewtwo looked up, ready to answer, but faltered. The sheer size of the bird was overwhelming. He had never seen something like this before. Unfortunately, his hesitation angered Articuno too much.

"CREATURE!" roared Articuno in such a voice that Mewtwo clasped his paws to his ears in pain. "YOU HAVE HAD YOUR CHANCE TO ANSWER! BUT YOUR IGNORANCE HAS INSULTED ME AND NOW YOU WILL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!!!"

Articuno raised his head and brought it down again with alarming speed. His massive blue beak shattered the ice globe, sending shards of ice everywhere. Mewtwo covered his face with his arms, but wasn't quick enough to bring up a barrier. Several splinters cut into his fur and skin, sending pain shooting through his body. "AARRRGH!!!" he cried as he finally got his barrier up, deflecting the rest of the ice. Raising his eyes slightly, looking past the blood trickling from the wounds on his arms, he saw Articuno's eyes were glowing bright red. He was preparing to attack! Mewtwo knew it was now or never. Quickly shutting down his barrier, he raised his arms in front of him, squeezed his eyes shut in concentration, and released a Confusion attack at the legendary bird. Almost at the same instant, he was hit by what felt like fifty tons of concrete. The force slammed him back into the wall, which sent stars shooting in front of his eyes. Trying to regain his senses, he raised a hand to rub his head, only to feel resistance. Shaking his head, he looked down at his arm and gasped in horror: it was frozen to the wall. He turned to look at his other arm, also frozen. His whole body was encased in a layer of ice as thick as his tail! This time there was no escape. But as Mewtwo looked to Articuno, he was greeted by a surprising sight. Articuno was stumbling about, apparently in a daze; the Confusion attack worked. But Mewtwo knew the confusion would wear off. He had to get the ice off or he would certainly be executed. He focused on a psychic attack, hoping to loosen the ice, but it failed. His concentration was ebbing. 

"CUUUuuuUUUuuUuUUU!!!" Mewtwo's stomach lurched unpleasantly. Slowly looking up, he saw the massive form of Articuno towering over him. The bird was no longer confused and the look on his countenance could freeze ice (no pun intended). _So this is what it's like to look death in the face, _Mewtwo thought cynically. _Oh well, all for the better…_ And he lowered his head, squeezed his eyes shut, and prepared for what was coming to him. Without any warning, a massive blast erupted from somewhere ahead of him, surely his deathblow.

Seconds ticked by and Mewtwo opened his eyes, hit with the realization that he wasn't dead. The ice was still covering him, starting to numb his body. Perhaps Articuno preferred that his enemies die slowly in the merciless grasp of the cold? _But then what was that blast?_ He wondered to himself. Slowly looking up, he saw Articuno with his back to him. The blue bird was staring at another being that had apparently crashed through the frozen lake, creating the blast and a huge hole as well. The being was obviously a Pokemon, a large purple and white one that looked like a cross between a bird and a dragon. It hovered a few feet above and away from Articuno, who lowered his head in a bow. "Master Lugia," he said quietly and respectfully to the other Pokemon, who lowered it's own head. 

"Legend Articuno," the bird/dragon Lugia replied, equally respectful. He slowly lowered himself onto the ice and folded his massive white wings to his back. He then surveyed the cavern, still coated with slowly melting ice. "An intruder, Legend?"

Articuno snorted. "Indeed, Lugia, this wretch here." He indicated with one wing to Mewtwo, frozen in a ridiculous position on the wall. 

Lugia looked calmly at Articuno. "I see. Tell me, Articuno, do you sense something? Concentrate hard. Do you feel the same foreboding that I feel?"

Articuno looked fairly surprised but closed his eyes, concentrating hard. Mewtwo barely had time to wonder what he was searching for when the bird opened his eyes again. "Yes. Something will happen. Something terrible to both Pokemon and Humans."

"And do you feel who it links to?"

"… Yes. This creature."

"But not in a dangerous way?"

"… No."

Lugia nodded curtly as if to prove his point. "This creature is not an intruder or an enemy. He is linked to the future dangers that will haunt our land." Then he turned to Mewtwo and looked him directly in the eyes. "He is the one." 

(A/n) Please don't give me a lecture on how Mewtwo physically can't breathe in all that ice… And no, Mewtwo isn't the _One_. He isn't like Ash in "Pokemon the Movie: 2000". It will all be explained in the next chapter. Assuming it won't take me a month to finish that one either… Uh, my apologies again. ^_^


End file.
